My (no) Soulmate
by Tania Scarlet
Summary: Los amigos son algo importante en nuestra vida. Ellos estarán con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas. Con ellos reiremos y lloraremos. También están esos únicos amigos que parecen tener un severo retraso mental y que siempre harán el ridículo para verte reír —o tal vez ya sean así de nacimiento—. [Conjunto de Drabbles participe en el Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island].
1. The Fairy and the Demon

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia.

 **BROTP escogida:** Mirajane Strauss & Erza Scarlet.

 **Notas de Autor:** Sí, después de un laaaaargo tiempo, os traigo esto que no tiene mucho sentido, si soy sincera, pero la intención está y es lo que cuenta (?)

 **Frases sorteadas:** —"It's been ten minutes and you haven't texted me back, are you still alive?" / "Han pasado diez minutos y aún no me respondes el mensaje, ¿aún vives?"

— "I failed another test. I'm going to die." / "Reprobé otro test. Voy a morir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY (NO) SOULMATE**

—The Fairy and the Demon—

* * *

Se encontraba abordando el transporte público que la dejaría a dos cuadras de su departamento cuando su móvil vibró, indicando la entrada de un mensaje.

 **De:** Erza.

 _"Han pasado diez minutos y aún no me respondes el mensaje, ¿aún vives?"_

Cierto. Lo había olvidado. Es que con todo el ajetreo no había respondido el bendito mensaje de texto.

 **Para:** Erza.

 _"Reprobé otro test. Voy a morir."_

Bien, a ese paso no pasaría el año. Con todo lo que había estudiado, con todo el empeño que había puesto…

Chasqueó la lengua. No tenía que ponerse así. Estaba segura que podría dar bien el examen en las mesas de septiembre. No tenía que decaer. ¡Aprobaría! No se deprimiría por una cosa así, tenía que pensar que había sido demasiado difícil y que ella había hecho todo lo posible para dar bien la prueba. Sonrió, convencida de que así sería.

El vehículo se detuvo, siendo ésa la señal de que debía bajarse. Tomó sus cosas y descendió hacia a parada, ya habiendo pagado el boleto. Caminó el resto del camino a su apartamento, sintiéndose aliviada al poder ver su edificio a lo lejos.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar.

 **De:** Erza.

 _"Que pena, Mira. Ánimo, estoy segurísima que en el próximo les patearás el trasero a todos esos!_

 _Apresúrate, tengo una sorpresa para ti que seguro te hará mejorar el humor"_

Rió en voz baja ante el mensaje de texto, apareciendo en su mente un sinfín de posibilidades sobre lo que podría ser la sorpresa.

Cuando su trayecto finalizó e ingresó al edificio, habiendo ya saludado al portero, se dirigió al cuarto piso y llegó a su departamento. Una vez ingresó a él, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejó las llaves en el llavero y se dirigió hacia la cocina-comedor para ver si Erza había preparado el almuerzo —o para asegurarse si no había prendido fuego media casa—. Y cuando vio lo que tenía en frente, casi se cae de culo al suelo.

—¡Bien, ya está listo! —exclamó Erza, orgullosa del resultado de su esfuerzo—. ¡Llegas a tiempo Mira para observar mi obra maestra!

Mirajane a su espalda, la miraba tanto a ella como a su «Obra maestra» con una ceja en alto y la vena de la frente a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué es… _eso_?

—¿Cómo que _eso_ , Mira? ¡Es un pastel!

La postal que tenía en frente era irrepetible. Erza cubierta de harina y con el rostro sucio de crema, señalando con orgullo un pastel de fresas. O al menos eso decía ella que era, pues parecía… bueno, sí, parecía un pastel… un pastel radiactivo de Chernobyl. Pues de verdad, con esos tajos, pedazos faltantes y la crema totalmente mal distribuida, parecía un pastel zombie.

—¿Y… eso es… comestible?

Si las miradas mataran, la que Erza le había dado como mínimo la mandaba al centro de la tierra. Bueno, la pelirroja había acertado, eso sí que había mejorado muchísimo su humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sí, lo sé, estoy segura de que todos os habréis quedado en plan: ¿Qué coño acabo de leer?

No me odiéis por este vómito verbal —que por cierto, tiene exactamente 482—.

Espero que os haya agradado este Drabble y que dejéis vuestro review.

Besos.

 **Tita.**


	2. Habemus Retraso

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para esta historia.

 **BROTP:** Rogue Cheney & Sting Euclife.

 **Notas de Autor:** No, no estoy fumada. Solo es un desvarío (?)

 **Frases Sorteadas:** —"Just shut up." / "Solo cállate."

—"Oh, God, why do I know you?" / "Oh Dios, ¿por qué te conozco?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY (NO) SOULMATE**

—Habemus retraso—

* * *

Sting tenía hambre y cuando tenía hambre, era mejor que hubiese comida, sino se pondría de malhumor. Y no había algo peor que Sting molestando para que le hicieran el desayuno. Bah, él en general era molesto, sin importar cuál fuera la situación.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, esperando ver a Yukino haciendo el desayuno, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba a su destino, más se iba extrañando al no sentir el aroma al café o a las tostadas.

Llegó a la cocina y se encontró con la peliplata mirando la heladera, buscando algo que pudiera servir para hacer el desayuno para los demás miembros.

—¿Buenos días?

La chica al oír su saludo se enderezó y le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Sting-sama.

El chico se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

—Y… ¿el desayuno? —inquirió.

—Esto… Sting-sama, no hay comida suficiente para hacer desayuno para todos —informó la maga celestial, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Cuál es tu concepto de insuficiente?

—Un pan viejo y un limón pasado.

Euclife quedó en silencio, mirando a la muchacha con frustración. Entonces su estómago rugió, pidiendo ser alimentado.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó—. ¿Y por qué no has ido a comprar más comida? —preguntó, enderezándose luego de un par de segundos.

—No hay dinero suficiente, Sting-sama. El dinero del gremio es muy poco y aún quedan varias facturas que pagar —indicó—. Además yo he estado pagando la comida últimamente —comentó, advirtiendo que el maestro le pediría dinero—. Podría pedirle dinero prestado a Orga-sama.

—No me prestará.

—¿Rufus-sama?

—Menos.

—¿La Señorita?

—Ni loco, me mata.

—Mmm… —pensó, intentando encontrar a alguien que pudiera prestarles dinero—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Rogue-sama!

El rubio se pensó la propuesta. Bien, eso podría ser. Molestaba a Rogue hasta el cansancio para que le prestara dinero y para comprar el desayuno, y listo. Ya no debería preocuparse. Y no podría decir que estaba sin dinero, pues hacía poco que había vuelto de una misión. No tendría excusa para negarse.

—¡Perfecto, Yukino, iré a pedirle!

Abandonó la cocina y fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Rogue, sabiendo que aún no se levantaba. Justo cuando llegaba, la puerta fue abierta por el mismísimo Rogue, quien tenía una cara de culo importante.

—¿Oye, Rogue puedes…?

—No.

Sting parpadeó confundido.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a pedir.

—Me pedirás dinero —replicó Cheney, a lo que Sting resopló— Oh Dios, ¿Por qué te conozco? —ironizó.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así. No será demasiado.

—¿Para que lo despilfarres? ¡Ni de coña! —se negó rotundamente—. Si quieres dinero, prostitúyete.

—Solo cállate —protestó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No te daré dinero —Pasó por su lado, con rumbo a la cocina—. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a desayunar.

Sting sonrió.

—Seguro, pero no hay comida. A menos de que quieras comer pan viejo con limón mohoso —se burló, haciendo que el moreno detuviera su andar.

—¿Cuánto? —Apretó los puños.

—¿Perdona…?

—¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

Sting rió de manera estruendosa, festejando su victoria. Rogue bufó.

—Idiota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

499 palabras, de pedo y luego de varios recortes.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos, así que por favor, perdonad el OOC.

Muchas gracias a **Nymus** , a **M-Awesom** (Nii-san)y a **Catti.** De verdad, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews.


	3. Querido Princeso

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima es dueño de Fairy Tail, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia.

 **BROTP elegida:** Jellal Fernandes & Ultear Milkovich

 **Notas de Autor:** Otra de mis fumadas, sepan perdonar (?)

 **Frases sorteadas:** — "You are actually the worst person I have ever met." / "Eres realmente la peor persona que he conocido."

— "I'm disowning you." / "Te estoy repudiando/odiando."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY (NO) SOULMATE**

—Querido Princeso—

* * *

—Eres un cobarde —sentenció la maga de melena oscura, sonriendo con malicia.

Ultear, aún contra las insistencias de Merdey, había seguido al peliazul y había contemplado todo desde el principio hasta el final, convirtiéndose así en una testigo clave de la escena del crimen que el mismísimo Jellal se había montado.

—No puedo creer que me hayas espiado —rebatió el muchacho, mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Si bien que Ultear le hiciera _bullying_ no era nada nuevo, tenerla de _Stalker_ tampoco era algo que le agradara demasiado.

—Oh vamos, tampoco había mucho que ver —dijo, codeándole.

Meredy observaba como esos dos hablaban, sin decir absolutamente nada. No quería meterse en eso que no le correspondía. Y Milkovich tampoco debería entrometerse, pero la conocía muy bien y sabía que no la convencería de dejar a Jellal en paz. Para Ultear, era necesario molestar al "Princeso", como ella le decía.

—Pero debes admitir que eres un cobarde —volvió al ataque—. Encima que no la besas, le sueltas la tontería de que tienes novia. ¡Por favor, Jellal Fernandes, eso no te lo cree ni un perro! —se burló—. Es más, eso se lo cuentas a un perro y te mete una hostia, y con razón.

Jellal la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, lo sé, fui un cobarde —murmuró—. Es que no la merezco, con todas las cosas malas que he hecho…

—¡Oh, no te me vayas a poner depresivo! —dramatizó.

Fernandes le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tu no deberías ni siquiera saber esto! —le reclamó, cruzándose de brazos, ofendido—. Eres realmente la peor persona que he conocido.

Ultear rió y con ganas.

—Oh, Jellal, eso es un halago para mí —rió—. Pero créeme, te estoy odiando por no haber besado a la pobre Erza —agregó, negando con la cabeza, fingiendo indignación—. Después de estar siete años de no verla, actúas así con ella. ¡Y luego te quejas de que te diga Princeso! —resopló, haciendo que el mencionado frunciera el ceño ante apodo dado.

Meredy exhaló, mirando a ambos, conteniendo un par de carcajadas que amenazaban por resonar. Si bien quería mucho a Jellal, siendo para ella como un hermano mayor, coincidía con Ultear. Pues oculto detrás de todo ese bullying, se encontraba la preocupación y el cariño de la chica. Ultear conocía los sentimientos de Jellal hacia Titania y el hecho de que le frustraba no poder expresar lo que sentía por ella abiertamente, era por eso que hacía todo eso. Con el fin de que notara lo ridículo que era con toda esa parrafada. Tenía que dejarse de rodeos, ¡y ya!

—¡Querido Princeso, deja de ser tan indeciso, terminarás perdiendo a Erza, así que apresúrate y déjate de rodeos tontos! —le sermoneó—. ¡Queremos Jerza antes de que todo esto acabe!

La pelirrosa no pudo soportarlo, explotando en carcajadas, mientras que el pobre Jellal se ponía rojísimo. El pobre parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Ultear estaba en lo cierto.

Jellal era un Princeso _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

499 palabras justitas.

No me odiéis por esto. Sé que es una tontería, pero me salió y ya (?)

Y no, no me fumé nada, solo quería mostrar que Ultear y Jellal son la clara prueba de que sin Bullying no hay amistad (?)

Gracias por sus reviews. No olvidéis comentar que os pareció.


	4. ¡Sting-Kachu!

**Disclaimer:** El odioso de Hiro Mashima aún no me vende los derechos de autor, así que los personajes le pertenecen aún.

 **BROTP elegida:** Rufus Lohr & Sting Euclife.

 **Notas de Autor:** Cuarto Drabble que ni yo sé que es.

 **Frases sorteadas** : — "Just shut up." / "Solo cállate."

— "Okay, but seriously. Your loss." / "Bien, pero en serio. Perdiste/has perdido."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY (NO) SOULMATE**

—¡Sting-kachu!—

* * *

Miró sus cartas, con el ceño fruncido. ¡Qué cartas tan mala! Encaró a Rufus, nervioso, quien se mostraba serio, impasible. Si bien esa era la cara que tenía siempre —estuviera feliz, aterrorizado o cagando—, en ese caso le molestaba, pues no podía adivinar si tenía buenas cartas o sino no.

—Yo soy el mejor jugando Póquer, no me subestimes, Rufus —había dicho, engreído, al ver al de cabellera larga jugar con Orga—. Te reto.

Él le había dicho que únicamente jugarían si apostaban algo. ¿Dinero? No, pues él no tenía. Pero Rufus no quería eso. Él quería avergonzarlo —aún más que de costumbre—, quería verlo sufrir de verdad. Y la propuesta había sido la siguiente, el que perdiese, debería disfrazarse de alguna cosa estúpida que el ganador escogiera.

Pan comido, pensó en un principio, pero ahora, viendo que tal solo le quedaban treinta de los porotos que utilizaban como fichas, estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

Y aunque lo más sabio hubiese sido abandonar la ronda, Sting seguía apostando como si tuviese la mejor mano del mundo —cosa que no tenía—, mientras que Rufus simplemente se limitaba a seguir sus apuestas. Se sentía subestimado, algo que no pensaba tolerar.

—Apuesto todo —exclamó, poniendo todos los porotos al frente.

En su interior, estaba golpeándose a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. ¡Era obvio que él iba a perder! ¡Era obvio que Rufus tenía mejores cartas! Pero claro, él no podía mostrar debilidad nunca y prefería arriesgarlo y perder todo como el tarado que era, antes que retirarse pero aún así mantener un poco su ya devaluada dignidad.

—Póquer de ases —anunció el mago de larga cabellera, mientras sonreía de lado.

Sting arrojó sus cartas contra la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza como si de un peso muerto se tratara, haciendo que ésta golpeara contra el mesón de madera. La sonrisa de Rufus se ensanchó al ver el triste par de dos que tenía el maestro.

—Esto no hace más que demostrar que _sí_ tienes un retraso.

—¡Púdrete! —ladró él, con la cabeza aún pegada a la mesa.

—Bien, pero en serio, has perdido —anunció—. Y sabes lo que eso significa.

—Solo cállate —refutó—. Elije el maldito disfraz y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Lohr se puso de pie sin más y se marchó a buscar el traje que ya desde el principio tenía escogido para Euclife. Después de todo, era obvio que él iba a ganar. Una vez estuvo de vuelta y le enseñó a Sting lo que debería usar, éste casi se cae de la puta silla.

—¡Ni de coña utilizaré esto!

—Te lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de apostar todo.

El maestro suspiró. Genial, ahora debería andar vestido así de ridículo por el resto del día. ¿Y queréis saber de qué era el maldito disfraz? ¡Así es! ¡Era un traje del maldito Pikachu!

Ya no sería más Sting Euclife, ahora sería recordado com Sting Pikachu, o mejor, Sting-Kachu.

Nota mental: Nunca más apostaría con Rufus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡500 palabras!**

Redonditas. Bueno, aprovecho la inspiración para traerle otro Drabble. Esta vez de Sabertooth. No olvidéis dejar vuestro review, me ayudan mucho a mejorar con ellos.


	5. Fuck you, I will play Pokémon!

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima.

 **BROTP elegida:** Brandish μ & Dimaria Yesta

 **Notas de Autor:** Siento la tardanza, aquí el quinto capítulo. Disfruten.

 **Frases sorteadas:** — "I WILL FIGHT THEM FOR YOU!" / ¡Los pelearé por ti!"/"¡Pelearé con ellos por ti!"

— "Stop smirking or I will stab you." / "Deja de sonreír o voy a apuñalarte."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY (NO) SOULMATE**

—Fuck you, I will play Pokémon—

* * *

No podía creer que había accedido a hacer semejante gilipollez. Suspiró y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminando detrás de Brandish, la cual se encontraba observando la pantalla de su móvil con mucha concentración.

—¿Podemos volver a casa? —inquirió Yesta a su compañera de piso, con desgana.

La de cabellera verde no contesto, solo dobló en la esquina para poder seguir hacia otra calle, guiándose por el GPS de su teléfono.

—Brandy…

—Espera, hay un Charmander a media cuadra —dijo ella, sin voltearse a mirarla.

Dimaria rodó los ojos. ¡Odiaba ese juego! Todos por la maldita calle andaban jugando a ese puñetero juego, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su maldito celular, como si fueran putos retrasados mentales. ¡Hostia, tío, que rabia le daba que se hicieran tan populares esas mierdas de juegos! Y si alguien llegaba a tener un accidente y moría, se podía decir que había sido muerte natural y ya.

Y lo que era aún peor, era que tenía que hacer de niñera de Brandish y evitar que a ésta la chocara un auto, se chocara un pozo o le robaran. Es más, la chica casi se llevó dos postes puestos por no ir viendo por dónde iba.

¿Por qué había aceptado acompañarla?

De repente Brandish se detuvo, haciendo que una distraída Dimaria chocara contra su espalda.

—No te detengas así de la nada, Brandy —masculló—.¿Has atrapado al puto Charmander?

La mencionada negó y señaló un callejón que se encontraba a mitad de cuadra.

—Allí está.

La rubia se detuvo. ¿Se supone que debían entrar ahí? Ya de por sí estaban en un barrio bastante peligroso de la ciudad, pero la peliverde se negaba a volver hasta que consiguiera el bendito pokémon. Y lamentablemente, no podía volver al departamento sin ella, pues era la única que había llevado la llave de su casa, pues Dimaria había olvidado la suya.

—Todas las pandillas se juntan en callejones como estos —habló—. ¿Te arriesgarás a que te roben el puto móvil y todo lo que llevas por un puto pokémon? —argumentó.

—¡Yo pelearé con ellos por ti! —aseguró, alzando su puño—. Ahora deja de quejarte, Mary y vamos.

La aludida suspiró.

—¿Es necesario?

—El pokémon lo vale.

La siguió hacia el callejón, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguna amenaza cerca. Entonces, vio como a medio camino, Brandish se detenía y se quedaba mirando a la nada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo has capturado? ¿Podemos irnos ya?

La muchacha se giró lentamente, mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No está…

—¿Quién no está?

—El pokémon…

Al escuchar esto, un tic se instaló en su ceja izquierda. No solo le había insistido hasta el cansancio para que la acompañara y la había hecho caminar por toda la ciudad hasta meterse en un barrio chungo de la ciudad, sino que ahora el bendito pokémon no estaba en ese lugar.

—Deja de sonreír o voy a apuñalarte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _493 palabras._

 **Sin comentarios.**

 **Bah, en realidad sí, este Drabble me ha salido de puta pena. Al igual que el anterior.**


	6. Ángeles y Serpientes

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos a Hiro Mashima.

 **BROTP escogida:** Sorano _Ángel_ Aguria & Erick _Cobra._

 **Notas de Autor:** Shut up and read.

 **Frases sorteadas: —** "How are you doing? And don't lie." / ¿Cómo estás? Y no mientas."

— "That was surprisingly deep." / "Eso fue sorprendentemente profundo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY (NO) SOULMATE**

—Ángeles y Serpientes—

* * *

Nirvana había sido destruida. Brain había sido vencido. Ella se había quedado sin espíritus celestiales. Y había sido vencida por una rubia insoportable.

 _Genial._

—Oye, Ángel.

Se volteó al oír su nombre a sus espaldas. Cobra permanecía de pie, apoyado contra un árbol. Estaba muy herido. Lo miró con cierta frustración. Se sentía patética. Y él seguramente también debía sentirse como ella.

Uno de los gremios oscuros más fuertes de la alianza Balam. Sí, seguro. Tan poderosos que habían sido vencidos así como así.

—Cobra —saludó ella, de la misma forma.

El muchacho caminó con cierta dificultad y se sentó a su lado, en la orilla del río donde había sido vencida. Movió sus piernas, las cuales estaban dentro del agua, salpicando ligeramente a su compañero.

Él la miró de reojo ante esa acción, sin decir nada.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra el césped, mirando el cielo nocturno con anhelo. Allí estaban los ángeles, en el paraíso. Puros y perfectos. No como ella, allí, herida, en ese sucio mundo. En ese lugar tan imperfecto y putrefacto, tan marchito. Igual que ella. Y era por eso que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese con tal de poder ser como los seres que tanto adoraba.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió—. Y no mientas.

Ángel suspiró. Sabía que le preguntaría.

—Estoy perfectamente —dijo con sarcasmo, pero la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo la hizo bufar—. Una rubia hueca me derrotó. Me robó mis espíritus celestiales. Nirvana fue destruido. Brain fue vencido. Oration Seis se disolvió. Todos somos unos sucios pecadores y a este paso yo jamás llegaré a ser un _Ángel_ —enumeró, mirándole con amargura—. Sinceramente, fue un día genial.

Silencio.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Cobra comenzó a reír, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su amiga. Vaya, cuanta sinceridad. De verdad, no se esperaba tanto despliegue de transparencia por parte de Ángel.

—¿Qué es lo que es tan gracioso, Cobra? —Ángel frunció el ceño.

—Tú, por supuesto —replicó, hundiendo su mano en las aguas del río para salpicarle a la platinada.

—¡Oye! —protestó ante dicha acción—. No tienes de que reírte, eso fue sorprendentemente profundo —argumentó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos.

Y él volvió a reírse de ella, como el bastardo que era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
